Current agricultural practice is moving toward using technology to more precisely control what practices are to be implemented. This includes crop selection, planting schedules, fertilization and pest control, harvesting, etc. An important consideration is the transport, storage and processing of harvested crops. In particular, it is important to transport harvested crops to a storage facility or processing plant as soon as possible to reduce spoilage. For example, cut sugarcane loses a significant amount of its sugar content approximately 8 hours after harvest. Thus, if not processed within 8 hours of harvest, its value is significantly reduced, or it is rendered useless. Other crops for which perishability is an important consideration include fruits and vegetables which can spoil rapidly after being harvested.